Soñando Despierto
by Blankaoru
Summary: Después de algunos meses viviendo en el dojo Kamiya, Kenshin ya no se quiere resistir al encanto de Kaoru. Cada vez más cómodo en su nuevo hogar, decide demostrar lo que siente. ¡PARTE DOS Arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, asi que hago esto por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**_Soñando Despierto_**

**_Parte uno_**

**O**oo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo oo**O**

**I  
**

-Voy a salir, Kenshin. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo rico?-

Kenshin, con las manos congeladas restregando una yukata, levantó la cabeza. ¿Cómo que iba a salir de nuevo? ¡Pero si el día anterior habían ido a ver a Yutaro! ¿Acaso quería ir sola? Eso él no lo podía permitir.

-Mejor espéreme, señorita Kaoru. Yo la acompaño.

-No es necesario. Puedes quedarte acá y tener un día de descanso. Aprovecha que no está Yahiko dando la lata, o yo. Puedes darte un baño o dormir.

Kenshin había vagado por 10 años en soledad, así que quedarse en una casa vacía sin nada que hacer no le parecía atractivo. Además, ella no le molestaba para nada.

-La acompañaré.- insistió, levantándose con una yukata estilando en las manos. La retorció para quitar el exceso de agua y se dispuso a tenderla. Había terminado de lavar.

-Sólo espéreme un par de minutos y salgo con usted.- dijo con su habitual calma. Pero por dentro bullía. Un paseo con la señorita Kaoru era un extraño placer que comenzaba a disfrutar sin sentir que no lo merecía. Se apresuró en dejar su lugar de trabajo despejado y acomodó las varas con la ropa mojada al tibio sol de inicios de Mayo. Corrió al interior de la casa a lavarse la cara y sonrió mientras se acomodaba las mangas y se hacía nuevamente la coleta en el cabello.

Kaoru se veía muy dulce con el kimono y un bolsito entre las manos. Ya de plano se veía bonita. Por un momento, Kenshin se permitió fantasear con la idea de que esa era su vida cotidiana, que ella era su esposa y que se iban a dar una vuelta por ahí. Él siempre la cuidaría y siempre vería que sonriera. Él siempre estaría a su lado, no la perdería de vista.

Sería bueno llevar una vida así, con alguien como ella, en quien él podía confiar.

-¿Nos vamos?-

Kenshin asintió y Kaoru empezó a caminar.

-¿Iremos al pueblo?-

-No. Pensaba ir donde Yutaro. Aún quiero hablar con él, creo que está muy triste y es natural por lo que le pasó, pero… pero… no sé. Sólo quisiera darle ánimo, de alguna forma.

Hacía tan solo unos días había entrado Yutaro, un muchacho de la edad de Yahiko en sus vidas. Había aceptado tomar clases con Kaoru, pero el hombre a quien el chico admiraba lo traicionó: Raijuta. Por tener una pelea con Kenshin, lastimó seriamente un brazo del muchacho, al punto que tras curar la herida, el doctor Genzai declaró que había sufrido un serio corte en los tendones y nervios y que ese brazo ya no serviría para practicar el kendo.

-Su padre dice que se lo llevará a Prusia, pero… me parece muy triste alejarlo de las personas que conoce.- dijo Kaoru.

-Dicen que su medicina es mucho mejor y quizá, si puede recuperar el movimiento de los dedos y todo lo demás, sea una buena idea, después de todo.

-Si, puede ser. –

A Kenshin le gustaba la compañía de Kaoru, porque era una persona muy amena, muy agradable y absolutamente divertida. Estaba seguro de que había reído más con ella en los meses que llevaba en su casa que… hem… no se acordaba de otra época de su vida en que las risas hayan estado tan a flor de labios. Claro que todo el peso de esa felicidad no se lo llevaba sólo Kaoru. El pequeño Yahiko hacía lo suyo. Secretamente, Kenshin lo envidiaba. Pensaba constantemente que si en vez de una caravana de esclavos, alguien como Kaoru lo hubiese recogido de niño, él sería otra persona.

Pero había que reconocer que todo no estaba tan mal. Le gustaba el dojo Kamiya. Se sentía a gusto allí, sentía que realmente Kaoru y Yahiko eran parte de su familia. Él tenía un dormitorio para él solo, tenía ropa… tenía cosas propias allí además de su vieja sakabatto. Incluso había un gatito que lo iba a visitar cuando cocinaba, con la esperanza de llevarse algún regalo al estómago. Habían pasado cosas tremendas desde su llegada allí, había tenido peleas con diversos personajes, sin embargo no podía quitarse la idea de que todo estaba en calma y que la nueva Era Meiji era mejor que todo lo pasado.

Visitó a Yutaro y junto a Kaoru, lograron animarlo con palabras de aliento y promesas agradables para el futuro. Kaoru le dijo cosas muy lindas, que el muchacho pudo asimilar, y le prometió acabar de entrenarlo cuando regresara, en las artes del Kamiya Kassim. Kenshin aportó con lo suyo y lo cierto es que al irse de esa casa, el ánimo del niño era otro.

-Fue una buena idea que vinieras.- dijo Kaoru dirigiéndose al pueblo.- Yo realmente quería venir sola, pero ahora que lo pienso, tú puedes dar ánimo mejor que nadie a las personas.

-Usted también hizo lo suyo.- dijo Kenshin humildemente.

-Pero es que a ti te sale todo muy natural. A mí me cuesta. Pienso mucho en lo que tengo que decir.

Siguieron un poco más allá y tras visitar una tienda, se encontraron con un puesto de retratos en tinta. Y con Sanosuke que miraba unos cuantos. Tras intercambiar algunas palabras, Sanosuke se exaltó, amenazó al vendedor con algo y salió disparado hacia unos callejones.

Kenshin tomó la mano de Kaoru sin pensarlo, y se lanzó en la siga de su amigo.

**II**

Tras correr varias cuadras, encontraron a Sanosuke gritando algo delante de la puerta de una pequeña casa. Al encontrar una muralla que los ocultaba de la vista de su amigo a pocos metros, Kenshin puso ahí a Kaoru, y él se escondió junto a ella. Quería vigilar a Sano. Se sentía preocupado por su reacción y no quería que hiciera desmanes por ahí. Le indicó a Kaoru que guardara silencio y la muchacha le hizo caso.

Kenshin afinó el oído y la vista y se dio cuenta que alguien salía de la casucha. Sanosuke le mostró el retrato en tinta que traía en la mano y de pronto se escucharon varias risas. Kenshin no tardó en darse cuenta de que Sanosuke había encontrado a un viejo amigo.

-¿Está todo bien? –

Kenshin puso su atención en Kaoru y para su horror, notó que estaba cerca, demasiado cerca de él. Y no era que esta situación hubiera sido buscada por ella. La muchacha estaba de espaldas a la pared, como él la puso, pero además estaba encerrada entre sus brazos, pues él, para vigilar mejor, se había apoyado en el muro.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Kaoru no lo miraba. Miraba hacia el costado, intentando ella también percibir algo. Kenshin podía sentir un tenue perfume.

"Muévete. Dí algo, tonto."

-¿Kenshin?-

Finalmente Kaoru volvió la cara hacia él. La muchacha se sorprendió con la cercanía, pero no dijo nada. Lo miró a los ojos apenas un segundo antes de desviar la vista hacia el costado. Kenshin estaba tan cerca que sus caras se tocarían si ella bajaba la mirada y seguía el gesto con el rostro.

"Muévete, maldición"

Kenshin siguió con la mirada el movimiento de ojos de Kaoru. Hacia abajo, hacia el costado, lentamente lo evitaba. Su respiración se hacía más pausada… ¿Ella intentaba dominar sus nervios?

Kaoru apretó un paquete con algo que había comprado contra su pecho, intentando hacerse más pequeña, más delgada. Miró de reojo a Kenshin.

"Si no te vas a mover, al menos bésala. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?"

Se sorprendió con esa idea, porque era cierto. Era cosa de bajar un poco la cabeza. Nadie más andaba por ahí. Nadie miraba. Kaoru no lo rehuiría. El corazón de Kenshin latió como un animal desbocado ante la idea que tenía. Si cerraba los pocos centímetros que los separaban, sentiría todo su cuerpo contra el suyo…

Kaoru lo miró de reojo nuevamente. Pasó saliva.

-K-Kenshin… ¿Sano…?

"Muévete… muévete de una vez, maldición"

Lentamente, Kenshin separó sus manos del muro y se movió ligeramente hacia atrás.

-Parece ser que todo estará bien con él.- dijo hablando de lo más natural.- Asi que salgamos pronto de aquí, para que no nos vean.

Kenshin no se atrevió a mirarla mientras la tentación de regresar a la muralla lo dominara. La tomó de una mano para salir de entre esos callejones que bien podían pasar por un laberinto, y al estar en un lugar más conocido para ella, la soltó.

**III**

Habían pasado un par de días y Kenshin estaba en el patio. A él no le gustaba Kaoru como mujer, ¿O si?

Siempre la encontró guapa y dulce, además de algunos defectillos en su carácter, pero jamás había pensado… o mejor dicho, jamás había querido pensar en relacionarse con ella de otro modo que no fuera el de un amable sirviente en su casa. El de un hombre que la protegería, agradeciendo así su hospitalidad y la posibilidad que le brindó de tener él también relaciones estables con nuevos amigos. Sabía que ella gustaba de él, pero se decía que era por falta de candidatos, después de todo, Kaoru salía poco de casa, y siempre centraba esas salidas en obligaciones, rara vez en diversiones, por lo que nunca la había visto cerca de un muchacho de su edad. Seguramente ella se encontraba encandilada con él, que era un hombre mayor y con una fuerza física excepcional. Hubo ocasiones en las que pensó propiciar acercamientos entre Kaoru y otros varones para que cambiara de objetivos.

Con cierto estupor comprendió que si bien lo pensó, jamás lo hizo. Y eso que recibió algunas cartas para ella que jamás entregó.

Claramente, algo había cambiado en la visión que tenía de ella desde su primer encuentro y la verdad es que el pelirrojo no sabía cómo abordarlo, pero ciertamente sentía por Kaoru un deseo. Era una verdadera batalla intentar no pensar en lo que había pasado o en lo que podría haber pasado en ese callejón. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído, tan tentado a besar a alguien. Nunca había pensado tanto en estar cerca de ella. Pero mejor no pensar en ello.

Kaoru y Yahiko venían agotados desde el dojo y él les ofreció agua fresca, recién sacada del pozo. En eso, llegó Sanosuke muy contento.

-No van a creer lo que les voy a decir, pero ese pintor de moda de láminas sobre la restauración y el grupo Sekiho, es amigo mío. Se llama Tsunan Tsukioka.-

Kenshin y Kaoru se hicieron los locos, exagerando su sorpresa ante lo que ya sabían. Sin embargo, Sanosuke no les prestó atención y le pidió a Kaoru su casa para hacer unas fiestecita con los amigos. Quería celebrar a la amistad. A la muchacha no le gustó mucho la idea de primera, pero luego se convenció.

-Está bien. ¿Cuándo será?-

-Esta noche. Y no te preocupes, que pienso pagar todo yo solito.-

Esta vez la sorpresa de Kaoru fue genuina, asi que decidieron esperar la fiesta para divertirse.

**IV**

Sanosuke había invitado a Tae y Tsubame a la fiesta, al igual que al doctor Genzai y Megumi. Había comprado varias porciones preparadas de pescado y muchísimo sake. Pero además, aprovechó de traer a su amigo para presentárselo al grupo.

Tae era una fanática del trabajo de láminas que hacía Tsunan, y así como Tsubame, se dispusieron a pedirle dibujos. Kenshin repentinamente se vio ligeramente asediado por Megumi y claro, le daba un poco lo mismo, pero Kaoru… Kaoru le estaba causando cosas cuando estaba cerca de él. No quería imaginar lo que sucedería si sus cuerpos se tocaran.

La joven de diecisiete años tomó un poco de sake tras la cena. Y luego, en medio de risas, tomó un poco más. Parecía muy propia de si, pero Kenshin sabía que Kaoru era muy capaz de emborracharse si seguía en ese plan. Intentó disuadirla con indirectas, pero con espanto notaba que ella bebía azuzada por Megumi, que algo decía de las mujeres infantiles incapaces de beber.

-Una mujer de verdad bebe, pero es dueña de sus actos.- le decía a la muchacha.

Apenas unos diez minutos después, Kenshin tenía a Kaoru ofreciéndole sake de manera torpemente coqueta. Tenía que quitársela de encima y pensando que con suerte, al día siguiente no se acordaría de nada, le puso toda su atención a Megumi, al punto que ambos bebieron licor de la misma copa, ante la mirada espantada de Kaoru.

Megumi se burló cruelmente de Kaoru, y Kenshin miró en torno, con la esperanza de que el resto estuviera ebrio y no se percataran de las cosas vergonzosas que le decían a la chica. Fue entonces que notó que Sanosuke y su amigo intercambiaban una mirada demasiado despierta para el estado general de los demás.

Algo estaba pasando allí. Algo que requería de su atención.

Kenshin aguantó el asedio de Megumi durante una media hora más, mientras Kaoru, que acabó en el otro lado de la habitación, bebía a la par de Yahiko. De vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada capaz de derretir a un hielo por toda la ternura y a la vez la tristeza que había allí, pero Kenshin estaba más preocupado de otras cosas y cuando le fue a prestar atención, ya era demasiado tarde.

Megumi declaró que ella era demasiado digna para quedarse a alojar allí y fue la primera en retirarse, acompañada de Genzai. Le siguieron Tae y Tsubame, absolutamente emocionadas y felices por conocer a su ídolo. Un poco tambaleante, Kaoru cubrió a Yahiko con una frazada, total, el chico había caído inconsciente sobre el tatami que era blandito, y cerca de él, Kaoru se cubrió con algo y cerró los ojos. Cerca le dejó a Kenshin algo para él también, que no tenía tiempo ni espacio mental para sentirse culpable. Observaba a Sanosuke y Tsunan Tsukioka.

Se hizo el dormido por espacio de diez minutos, hasta que sintió que se levantaban y se iban de allí. Entonces se puso de pie y se acomodó la espada al cinto.

Al salir pasó por el lado de Kaoru. Sintió que ella lo llamaba y se preguntó si no estaría despierta. Pero una rápida mirada le indicó que dormía. Apagó las velas y salió de allí.

**V**

Kenshin regresó un par de horas después. Aún estaba oscuro. No comprendía del todo cómo, pero Sanosuke y Tsunan habían estado a punto de cometer una verdadera locura en contra del gobierno actual y él los había descubierto in fraganti. Al menos, Sanosuke recapacitó y optó por un camino más pacífico para arreglar las cosas, y Tsunan, bueno, al principio no se lo había tomado nada bien, pero, si era un verdadero amigo de Sanosuke, ellos podrían retomar esa relación sin necesidad de tener una guerra de por medio.

Al pasar por la sala principal, encontró a Yahiko destapado y teniendo una pelea en sueños, a juzgar por el modo en que se movía. Más allá el espacio donde quedó Kaoru, desocupado. Todas sus alarmas se prendieron. Corrió al cuarto de baño, al patio, pero ni luces de ella. No podía andar muy lejos, ¿O si?

La casa estaba perfectamente cerrada cuando llegó. Eso significaba que Kaoru quizá estaba dentro. Fue a verla al dormitorio, pero nada. Luego se le ocurrió que lo había ido a buscar a su cuarto pero tampoco la encontró.

Desesperado, iba saliendo al dojo cuando se pasó por la cocina. Un poco de agua, de esa que había en el balde le vendría bien, después de todo también había bebido y estaba sufriendo los efectos. Sorprendido, se encontró con Kaoru tirada en ese lugar. Luego se asustó, pensando que podría haberse caído y roto la cabeza o el cuello, pero al acercarse, la escuchó respirando pausadamente.

De pronto, el agua que había en el piso le mojó los pies y Kenshin pudo notar lo helada que estaba. Movió la palmatoria de la que se servía para ver y amplió su rango de visión. La cubeta para el agua estaba en el suelo, y cerca de Kaoru, el tazón para beber. Kaoru dormía sobre el agua completamente empapada. ¿Pero cómo llegó a pasar eso?

"No puedes permitir que siga aquí. Puede agarrar un resfrío, una gripe o algo peor"

Como no resultó llamarla, darle golpecitos en la cara ni nada de eso, Kenshin la tomó en brazos. La muchacha realmente olía a sake y eso era un serio problema… a Kenshin se le ocurrió la idea del sake tomado de sus labios.

"Estás demasiado cansado. Déjala en su cuarto y vete al tuyo."

Llegando al cuarto, Kenshin deseó por un momento estar cargando a Megumi que no le producía nada más allá de lo normal, pero con Kaoru encima sentía como si su cuerpo explotara, enviándole señales desde todas partes para que él hiciera algo al respeto. Fueron sensaciones tan fuertes que Kenshin se sintió apabullado por un momento.

La dejó sobre un tatami y luego se dio tiempo de buscarle una yukata. Regresó a su lado. Debía decirle que se quitara la ropa mojada.

"¿Eres tonto? Si la sintiera, ya se la habría quitado"

Kenshin suspiró, sentado a su lado. Él no podía dejar que Kaoru durmiera así, pero despertarla no era tan fácil. Lo intentó, por espacio de varios minutos, y con espanto, notó que ella empezaba a temblar.

La ropa de mujer era un verdadero enigma para él. Con veintiocho años, eso de los lazos, las cintas y los kimonos no los entendía, pero siempre pensaba que las mujeres debían ser unos seres especiales por el sólo hecho de poder vestirse solas. Pasó saliva nervioso y llevó una mano a la espalda de Kaoru, para desatar el nudo de la enorme cinta.

"Tonto, estás demasiado nervioso. Parece que se empieza a desatar por delante"

Kenshin dio vuelta a Kaoru y al acercar su mano al nudo de la cintura, retrocedió. Estaba muy cerca del busto. Él no podía.

-Señorita Kaoru… señorita Kaoru… Oh, por Kami, Kaoru, despierta.-

Lentamente, la joven abrió los ojos.

-¿Kensshin?

-Señorita Kaoru… señorita… está empapada, necesita cambiarse de ropa.

-Ah… la ropa.- dijo Kaoru intentando incorporarse.- Hace frrio, Kensshin.-

-Si, mucho frío. Por eso debe cambiarse. Luego se acostará y dormirá calentita.-

-Frío… oye… pero… pero… dienes que salir de la habidación. O mirar para otro lado… ¿Verdad?

-Claro que lo haré, pero cámbiese ya.

Kaoru se puso de pie con dificultad y empezó a tambalearse. Al parecer la cabeza le daba vueltas, porque le preguntó que cómo era que de pronto había tres Kenshins.

Tras desatarse el nudo de la cintura, se fue al suelo. Kenshin, que estaba en la puerta, de espaldas a ella, se apresuró en socorrerla. La dejó de pie y él regresó a su lugar. El segundo golpe no tardó en sentirse.

-J-je… jejeje… esto no está fácil.-

La tercera vez que Kaoru cayó, no alcanzó a llegar al suelo. Kenshin alcanzó a sostenerla.

**VI**

-Todavía no abras los ojos… - dijo Kaoru dejando caer el kimono exterior. Con las manos en la cintura de la joven, Kenshin tuvo que mover una y luego otra para que la prenda acabara de deslizarse. Tener los ojos cerrados y saber que Kaoru se estaba quitando la ropa en frente de él y que sus palmas la tocaban lo estaba volviendo loco.

Siguió el kimono interior y Kaoru se bamboleó un poco para el costado. Cuando lo hizo hacia atrás, su espalda quedó pegada al torso de Kenshin, claro que como ella estaba apenas consciente, poco le importó. Pero él ya sentía que su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar.

-Yukata… yukata… canturreó la joven mientras Kenshin medio abría un ojo para buscar la prenda.- Brrr… frío… - decía como una niña pequeña. De alguna manera, el pelirrojo intuyó que la joven se lo estaba pasando en grande y no era para menos. Eso que él hacía, de ayudarle con su ropa, esa cercanía que estaban teniendo, era mucho más de lo que había tenido en mucho tiempo una muchacha solitaria como ella. No era que Kaoru se sintiera excitada como él. Era simplemente que se sentía mimada por un rato, acariciada, si se quiere, como cuando uno es niño y le hacen un cariño en la cara o cariños en el pelo o le lavan el cuerpo.

Al volver la mirada a Kaoru alcanzó a notar su espalda desnuda y lo redondo de sus nalgas. Apenas pudo reprimir el gemido que estuvo a punto de escapar de su boca con eso. Kaoru pronto se cubrió y torpemente se anudó la prenda con un obi a la cintura.

-Frrrrio, Kensshin.- dijo la joven despacio. Ya se estaba quedando dormida de nuevo, pero aún temblaba. Kenshin le abrió el futón y la ayudó a acomodarse.

La tapó hasta la barbilla y le deseó las buenas noches.

-Oye Kensshin… ¿A ti te gustaría dormir con otra persona?-

-¿Oro?

-Sí… dormir… es que… a veces siento frrrío como ahora y pienso… a veces pienso que me gustaría casarme para poder dormir con alguien que me caliente los pies… -

Kenshin sonrió ante la idea.

-Creo que debe haber un motivo más grande que ese para casarse.-

-Yo sólo quiero alguien que me caliente los pies y me haga compañía… y… y que sea… y que sea como… da lo mismo. Uno no debería soñar.

Había mucha desilusión en sus palabras finales y Kenshin, que recordó los desplantes que le hizo durante la fiesta, se preguntó si no tendría alguna culpa en ese dolor. Kaoru se acomodó sobre su espalda y cerró los ojos, pero luego cambió de postura, a una fetal. Realmente tenía frio y Kenshin le puso una frazada más.

"Ya está listo. Ahora te vas. Levántate, camina a la puerta y olvídate de todo esto."

Kenshin intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo. Estaba como pegado al suelo. Kaoru dormía, estaba ebria y era un completo desastre, y era mucho menor que él, y gustaba de él, pero… a pesar de todos los motivos que tenía para no tomarla en cuenta, esa noche sentía que todo eso se había borrado de un plumazo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Kaoru sin abrir los ojos, al sentir a Kenshin rodear su cintura con un brazo y enredar sus piernas en las de ella.

Kenshin no respondió nada, pero permaneció acostado con Kaoru cerca de un cuarto de hora. Y durante ese momento, él supo que también sería capaz de casarse con alguien que le calentara los pies y el alma y el corazón y los sentidos como lo hacía ella.

Y a pesar de todas las ganas que tenía de tocarla, de besarla y de quedarse allí el resto de la noche, supo que no lo haría. Y fue tan fácil no hacer esas cosas, a pesar de sus ganas, que supo que lo que sentía por ella era mucho más profundo que un mero y repentino deseo.

No estaba seguro de en qué momento le había sucedido, pero sabía que si seguía por ese rumbo, acabaría más y más enamorado de ella. Pensaba que lo más prudente, antes de decirle algo, era esperar a ver cómo evolucionaban las cosas. Pensaba que hacía unos meses, ella le gustaba y sabía que pasar el tiempo cerca de ella era muy agradable, pero Kenshin ya había pasado de eso. Ahora su corazón no se contentaría sólo con tenerla cerca. Él querría más, sin embargo, debía conformarse.

-Gracias…- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa, restregando su mejilla contra la de Kenshin, para acomodarse como un gatito en sus brazos, suspirando feliz. A pesar de la tenue luz de la vela, Kenshin notó su rubor. Era hora de retirarse.

Le besó la frente y con cuidado, se marchó.

**O**oo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo oo**O**

**_Fin parte uno_**

**_Soñando Despierto_**

Mayo 6, 2012.

Notas de autora:

Hola!

Este fanfic está especialmente dedicado a las amigas que han acompañado y aconsejado a Kaoru en cada una de sus andanzas. Nos acercamos a fechas muy importantes dentro de la historia en facebook y me siento un poco nerviosa sobre el cómo abordar los hechos que sucederán, pero en fin, hay que continuar.

Espero que les haya gustado la idea que se plantea, aunque creo que se entenderá mejor en el próximo episodio.

Les dejo un beso a todas y cariños. Que estén bien.

Blankiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, que son propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Lástima, ya los siento casi míos, pero hago esto por pura diversion y sin fines de lucro.**  
**_

_**Soñando Despierto**_

_**Parte dos**_

**VII**

La imagen de la espalda de Kaoru a la luz de la vela fue algo que acompañó a Kenshin durante la noche en sueños, cosa que lo perturbó de tal manera, que decidió levantarse temprano a pesar de los desvelos. Al menos despierto podía controlar su mente.

Terminó de cocinar una sopita y puso la olla cerca de las brasas para mantenerla caliente. Salió al patio a buscarse un quehacer y en eso, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo dejó viendo doble.

-¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Cómo te atreves a sacarme la ropa!-

Kaoru, cubierta con apenas su yukata, y armada con una escoba, le mandó otro golpe. Kenshin, que aún no estaba del todo repuesto, sólo pudo proteger su cabeza y recibirlo en la espalda.

-Oro!

-¡Te odio!-

-Señorita Kaoru, no es lo que usted imagina.

El tercer escobazo le dio en un hombro, pero como la cabeza ya estaba reaccionando, pudo mover todo su cuerpo y esquivar el cuarto.

El quinto lo recibió en la palma de su mano, de modo que con un movimiento rápido se hizo de la escoba.

-Señorita Kaoru, tiene que escuchar lo que le tengo que decir. Por favor… este hombre sería incapaz… -

Resoplando de rabia tras perder su arma, Kaoru cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le hizo un gesto de desprecio. No quería escucharlo.

-Señorita Kaoru… por favor. Por favor, escúcheme.

Kaoru no pudo hacerse la enojada con Kenshin más que un par de segundos. A regañadientes, se giró hacia él.

Ese preciso momento lo eligió Megumi para llegar de visita. Abrazó a Kenshin por el cuello y exigió a Kaoru saber por qué estaba tan violenta con él. La joven, que se había calmado, estalló nuevamente al verlos.

-¡Pues porque Kenshin me quitó la ropa anoche! ¡Es un cerdo!

A Megumi le bastó ver la cara de Kenshin para declararlo culpable. Le dio una enorme cachetada, un par de insultos, y salió sumamente ofendida de allí. Y eso acabó por fastidiar a Kenshin, que odiaba que le levantaran acusaciones falsas.

Contó hasta diez. Y logró calmar a Kaoru de nuevo.

Le explicó que la encontró tirada en el piso de la cocina y el agua y su ropa y el frío y todo lo demás. A medida que le explicaba, el color se retiraba de la cara de Kaoru, porque había recordado algunas cosas, que se levantó por la sed, pero todo le daba vueltas y al caer no se pudo levantar por los mareos. Kenshin en lo absoluto se aprovechó de ella, aunque claro, hubo detalles que no reveló a la muchacha porque tampoco pasó nada del otro mundo pero que ella SI podía malinterpretar, como eso de acostarse con ella unos minutos.

-Oh… por Kami… Kenshin, te debo una disculpa.-

-No, porque no puedo aceptarla.- respondió Kenshin, aparentado su calma habitual.

-¿Qué?-

-Usted anoche se emborrachó, a sabiendas de que tiene un estudiante al que darle ejemplos. Yahiko aún no despierta desde anoche y usted apenas se acuerda de lo que hizo. Si hubiera habido alguien menos confiable en esta casa, posiblemente usted podría haber sido atacada de algún modo, y encima… encima desconfió completamente de mí, al punto que me atacó por la espalda. Me siento profundamente ofendido, pero por sobretodo, profundamente decepcionado de usted. Pensé que era otra clase de mujer, y que sabía que yo jamás le haría daño.

Kenshin entonces se preparó para la explosiva reacción de Kaoru. Quizá le lanzaría algo, le gritaría o intentaría ahorcarlo, pero nada de eso sucedió. Ella bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento.- dijo en voz baja.- Lamento decepcionarte y ser… tan mala persona.-

Kenshin por un momento temió que Kaoru haya malinterpretado sus palabras. Su molestia se esfumó al escucharla.

-Espere… yo no dije que usted sea… -

-Lo sé. Lo estoy diciendo yo. Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste y lo lamento. Realmente.

Kenshin se tocó el chichón que le estaba saliendo en la cabeza, y al mirar nuevamente, Kaoru ya no estaba. La encontró al lado de Yahiko, intentando despertarlo. Luego le dio de la sopita que Kenshin preparó y le dio el día libre al muchacho para que descansara. Ella optó por salir a caminar.

A pesar que lo invitó con la mayor de las amabilidades, él se reusó.

"Ya que al parecer te deshiciste de su hechizo, lo mejor es mantener ese estado"

**VIII**

Tras su paseo, Kaoru se dedicó a cuidar de Yahiko. Le dio sopita y lo ayudó a llegar hasta su futón. Además, al salir, había conseguido medicamentos para aliviar los dolores de cabeza y mareos. Kenshin la veía hacer sin decir palabra.

Tras comer algo a mediodía, le agradeció, como siempre el haber cocinado para ellos, y se excusó para volver a su cuarto. Había intentado hablar con él, pero Kenshin no le hizo mucho caso.

Tras dormir una siesta, se fue a ver al muchacho.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí. Kaoru ya se ocupó de eso.

-Yahiko, eres muy joven aún para estarte emborrachando… -

-Ah, ese sermón ya me lo dio Kaoru.-

-¿La señorita Kaoru ya habló contigo de eso?.-

-Me lo dio anoche, cuando estábamos bebiendo. Pero como no quise parar, ella se tomó el resto. Ohhh… Kenshin, qué bueno que lo hizo o me sentiría peor de lo que me siento… -

Yahiko dijo algo que alertó a Kenshin.

¿Acaso Kaoru no se emborrachó deliberadamente?

-La señorita Kaoru no debió cometer esa imprudencia, de todos modos.

-Kenshin… habla más despacito… la cabeza. Mira, si te sirve de algo, piensa que la bruja tiene resaca igual que yo. Me dijo que nunca más bebería de ese modo, sin ninguna moderación. Dijo que su padre le enseñó que todos tenemos límites para disfrutar del alcohol y que ella conoce el suyo, pero que anoche algo pasó que bebió un poco más. Dice que yo debo descubrir mi límite también… dijo que lo haríamos juntos porque somos como hermanos. Lo que sea que dijo después de eso, ya no lo recuerdo. Aaaaayyy… -

Kenshin salió del cuarto de Yahiko y se pasó por el de Kaoru. Necesitaba hablarle, decirle que no sentía en realidad lo que le dijo. Que quizá él la había orillado a comportarse de ese modo. Que sólo eran cosas que pasaban. La conversación con Yahiko por momentos, lo hizo sentir como un gusano. Kaoru no era una niña malcriada; normalmente, aunque pareciera demasiado salvaje o torpe, siempre actuaba motivada por su corazón. Uno tan grande que alcanzó para recibirlo en su casa.

Llamó a la puerta y nadie le contestó. La corrió suavemente y vio a Kaoru durmiendo de espaldas a él… o eso parecía. Por el sonido de su respiración, él sabía que ella estaba despierta, pero no la quiso perturbar.

"Te dio miedo hablarle. Eso es lo que pasa. Pero mejor así. Déjalo para más tarde."

Llegó la noche, y Kenshin se había preguntado varias veces si no habría sido muy severo con ella. Aunque él la viera como mujer, ella estaba a medio camino de alcanzar esa madurez. No era su culpa ser tan imprudente a veces.

Durante la cena, notó que Kaoru quería hablarle, pero no se atrevía. Kenshin tampoco le dijo nada.

**IX**

Kenshin dormitaba cuando escuchó pasos, y luego la puerta que daba al patio, correrse. Se levantó sigiloso y descubrió a Kaoru sentada en el pasillo.

Se quedó clavado por un momento en su sitio. Luego decidió avanzar y se sentó al lado de ella. Llevó su lámpara.

-El viento huele a pétalos de cerezo.- dijo.

Kaoru asintió.

-No podía dormir.-

-Ya veo. Es muy raro que usted deambule por la casa a estas horas.-

Kaoru lo miró y Kenshin sintió que algo se derretía dentro de él. Nadie que la mirara en ese momento podría dudar de su arrepentimiento.

-Kenshin, qué bueno que saliste, porque… porque quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que ha pasado. Lamento haberte golpeado y acusado. ¡Oh, Kenshin, de verdad lo lamento mucho!. Mañana hablaré con Megumi para decirle que todo se trató de un error, que me equivoqué y que tú solo querías ayudarme.-

Kenshin pudo apreciar el rostro juvenil y demacrado de la muchacha a la luz. Al parecer la había pasado muy mal. Se sintió peor por haberle reprochado en la mañana.

-Está bien, señorita Kaoru. Tranquila. Está bien.-

-No, no está bien…- replicó ella con convicción.- Kenshin, yo quiero aprender, quiero ser mejor, más moderada, con un carácter más suave, pero… yo daré mi mejor esfuerzo para cambiar. Te lo prometo. Nunca más una gota de alcohol. Nunca más te golpearé.-

"Te recibió en su casa y te dijo que no te importaba tu pasado. Jamás ha hecho preguntas al respecto y ahora ella te dice que cambiará porque le dijiste que te había decepcionado. Eres de lo peor. Al menos dile algo."

Kenshin miró a Kaoru, cabizbaja. Deseó por un momento que nada hubiera pasado, pero debía concentrarse en confortarla.

-No se preocupe, señorita Kaoru. No es necesario. El enfado se ha ido por completo, ahora, cuando ha mirado a este hombre.

La joven levantó la vista y Kenshin vio formarse lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo no quiero ser así contigo, nunca más. Yo quiero cambiar, de verdad.- dijo ella. Él le creyó.

-Sólo… piense un poco más antes de actuar.-

Le habló con suavidad, limpiándole las lágrimas con la manga de su propia yukata.

-Gracias.-

Una tímida sonrisa se asomó a los labios de la muchacha, y Kenshin supo que necesitaba retenerla un poco más ahí. Después de todo, había perdido un día de disfrutar su compañía.

- ¿Sabe? Ya que estamos aquí, permítame contarle algo más que pasó anoche. Pero vamos adentro, que hace frío aquí.-

Se metieron a la casa y llegaron al cuarto que les servía de comedor. Kaoru trajo un cobertor para ella y otro para Kenshin. Sonrió al notar que él también traía una frazada para ella y una para él. Se colocaron dos cada uno y quedaron calentitos.

-Mi historia es sobre anoche. Me di cuenta que Sanosuke y su amigo tramaban algo y los seguí… -

Kenshin pudo notar en Kaoru el interés genuino al escuchar la historia de Sanosuke y Tsunan, a quienes rescató de meterse en un problema mayor con el gobierno. Ella lo miraba de frente y le hacía algunas preguntas cuando el relato no era claro. Finalmente, ella se alegró de que todo haya terminado tan bien.

Estaba pensando en qué más contar o en ofrecerle un té cuando Kaoru largó un bostezo.

-Disculpa… pero me entró el sueño. Mejor me voy. Gracias por contarme lo de Sanosuke. Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches, señorita Kaoru.-

Kenshin regresó a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se sentó a dormir.

La noche anterior se había acostado con Kaoru por unos momentos, y le pareció muy natural cerrar los ojos y descansar de ese modo, con ella entre sus brazos. Le había parecido que descansaba mucho estando así.

"¿Pero qué haces? Corre y tráela contigo. ¿Por qué dejas que se vaya?"

-No puedo.- se dijo Kenshin. –No puedo. Me gusta mucho pero aún no estoy seguro que esto pueda prosperar.

**X**

Kenshin estaba muy inseguro sobre qué hacer con la gama de emociones que Kaoru le estaba causando. No sabía si debía acercarse a ella en plan de conquista, o de amigos, o de un servidor como hasta el momento. La veía moverse por la casa y él se atajaba para no hablarle demasiado. Claro que esta actitud le duró apenas unas horas. Decidió que no se podía permitir desperdiciar el tiempo enfadándose por nada con ella… y al atardecer, ya le estaba ofreciendo un tecito para conversar de la vida en el patio. Se encontró suspirando contento cuando se fue a acostar.

"Eres un verdadero desastre, hombre. Pero al menos eres un desastre feliz"

Durmió mal en la noche y aunque en parte la culpa fue de Kaoru, también fue de unos extraños sueños. Sueños de su vida pasada como Battousai. Se levantó un tanto pensativo y se encontró a Kaoru y Yahiko comiendo con gran apetito el desayuno.

Kaoru se veía bastante alegre, y eso le hizo ignorar por completo la voz de su conciencia.

"Aún no sabes qué pasará contigo, así que no la hagas tener esperanzas. Eres el único adulto en esta casa. ¡Compórtate como tal!"

Pero en el transcurso del día, Kaoru no se la puso fácil. Estaba de tan buen ánimo, tan encantadora, que hacerse el indiferente fue imposible, tal como el día antes.

Se encontró sonriéndole durante el viaje que realizaron al puerto para despedir a Yutaro, que se iba a un lejano país. De regreso, Yahiko quiso regresar unas cuadras acomprar algo en una tienda y ellos lo esperaron en su sitio, mirando otras cosas. Repentinamente, comenzó a llover con fuerza.

Las calles se vaciaron y Kaoru alcanzó a refugiarse bajo un alero. Él llegó tras ella y caía una cortina de agua tal, que se veía con dificultad hacia el frente. Kaoru suspiró.

-Mi kimono… está mojado.

Estiró el brazo hacia arriba para apreciar mejor el desastre. En eso, Kenshin escuchó claramente sus latidos… ¿o eran los de él?

Varados bajo un alero, no había nadie mirándolos. Kaoru traía un leve rubor, seguramente por la carrera. Él alzó su mano y encontró la de ella en el aire.

-Ya se secará. No se preocupe.- le dijo a la chica. Ella lo miró contrariada, mucho más al intentar separar su mano y sentir que él cerraba más sus dedos en torno a ella.

Se quedaron tomados de la mano por espacio de varios minutos, mientras la lluvia seguía. Kaoru no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, estaba muy nerviosa, pero aún no lo golpeaba o lo insultaba, y no se movió cuando él quedó casi pegado a su costado.

Kenshin la miraba de reojo. ¡Ya desearía poder hacer algo más! Pero tener su mano así, tan pacíficamente era más de lo que se permitía soñar.

El aguacero amainó y Kaoru avanzó al frente pero Kenshin siguió en su sitio, sin soltarla.

-¿No podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más? Yahiko nos encontrará de todas formas y aún llueve un poco.-

-Pero… Kenshin… -

-¿Por favor?-

Kaoru lo miró y Kenshin soltó su mano, para entrelazar sus dedos a los de ella. Kaoru tomó aire y sonrió.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien?-

Kenshin captó que ella le hablaba con un doble sentido. Y le encantó.

-Completamente.

**XI**

Kenshin se sentía infinitamente bien, y un poco divertido de sí mismo, porque nunca pensó que llegaría a comportarse como un muchacho con Kaoru. Pero se permitió ir al lado de ella durante toda la jornada. La acompañó a cada tienda del puerto que quiso visitar y no le importó que Yahiko lo mirara con suspicacia cuando le pidió su sitio al lado de ella en el carruaje que el padre de Yutaro les facilitó para volver a casa.

Era impresionante lo bien que respondía Kaoru a su nueva actitud. Era tan… tan… ¡adorable! Al día siguiente se encontró preparando un dulce para ella y relajado, pensó que todo eso le gustaba.

En la humilde opinión de Kenshin, Kaoru era un verdadero encanto. Era bonita, simpática, honesta, muy noble… y tenía su carácter, claro, pero incluso eso era un plus. Le hacía pensar que Kaoru era una fuerza de la naturaleza, el tipo de mujer que un hombre debía domar para hacerla suya. El tipo de mujer capaz de hacer su santa voluntad cuando se lo proponía… el tipo de mujer que podía expresar un amor, una pasión y una ternura infinitas cuando entregaba su corazón.

A veces se la quedaba mirando cuando hacía sus prácticas en el patio a solas o con Yahiko. Era una mujer de una intensidad que le llamaba la atención, pues lo más usual era encontrar mujeres como su esposa fallecida, Tomoe: de personalidades calmas y dóciles, que nunca se sabía en qué estaban pensando, porque habían sido educadas para disimular sus emociones.

Pero Kaoru no era así. Y le gustaba. Porque era transparente como el agua del río. Kaoru jamás le podría ocultar nada.

Y si Kaoru le resultaba adorable en su estado natural, cuando ella estaba de buen humor, lo ponía en apuros, como esa mañana.

Había estado practicando con Yahiko en el dojo, y luego al terminar, se venían riendo de algo. Se acercaron a él para tomar agua, ya que estaba cerca de la cubeta. Kaoru reparó en él.

-Kenshin, hoy comeremos pescado asado. ¿Te gusta la idea? Iré a buscarlo mientras haces el fuego.

-Yo la puedo acompañar.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No es necesario, puedo ir yo sola.-dijo sonriendo encantadora.- La señora Nagaoka vive muy cerca y me dijo que fuera por esta hora.

-Puedo cargar el pescado para que no usted no quede con olor.

Kaoru rió.

-Que no te escuche la señora Nagaoka. Su pescado es muy fresco y no huele.

-Pero puede estar pesado.

Yahiko los miraba uno a uno mientras bebía su agua.

-Es sólo pescado para hoy. No pesa nada… además, el fuego…-

-Yo haré el fuego.- dijo Yahiko.- He aprendido mirando a Sanosuke. Y váyanse ya, que tengo hambre.- declaró yendo al depósito de leña.

-¿Y si la asaltan?-

-Kenshin, es solo un par de pescados… ¿A quién podría interesarle…?

-¿Qué no ves que quiere ir contigo?- dijo Yahiko desde el cobertizo.- Estas mujeres no entienden nada.

Kaoru miró un poco confundida a Kenshin cuando este asintió a las palabras del niño.

-Lo siento, es sólo que no quería molestarte con la salida. Pero… vamos.- dijo ella.

Kaoru se arregló un poco para salir. Él la esperaba en el portón.

Kenshin disfrutó el tenerla para él por algunos minutos y al notar que no venía nadie, tomó la pequeña mano femenina. Kaoru perdió el paso por una fracción de segundo.

Sintió su mirada sobre él.

-¿Kenshin?-

-Dígame.-

-¿Por qué… estás…?

-¿Le molesta?

-No, pero no entiendo.

Bajo un enorme cerezo al lado del río, cuyas ramas perdían pétalos rosa por montón, Kenshin se detuvo, poniéndose delante de ella.

-Que no le moleste es lo único que me importa.-

-Ken… shin…- musitó Kaoru con las mejillas sonrosadas.

La joven lo miraba con los labios levemente entreabiertos. El viento sopló, logrando que los rodearan los pétalos de cerezo. Kenshin no hubiera podido planear un mejor escenario que ese cuando se vio tentado para besarla.

Kaoru dejó caer su pequeña cesta cuando él le tomó la otra mano.

-Este hombre sabe que hay cosas a las que no debe aspirar. Pero hay algo que no puede apartar de su mente.-

-¿Y de qué se trata, Kenshin?- le dijo Kaoru mirándolo a los ojos.

-De esto… -

Se acercó levemente y se inclinó sobre ella. Logró rozar sus labios, pero lo cierto es que asustada, Kaoru movió la cara.

Kenshin acabó con la nariz perdida entre los cabellos negros de Kaoru. No se quiso mover.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella en un murmullo. – Es sólo que… no me esperaba que tú… digo… -Kaoru se movió un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo.- He soñado con esto tantas veces porque nunca pensé que tú… que yo… ¿Me perdonas?-

Kenshin la miró un poco confundido tras lo que él consideró un rechazo a su beso. Pero Kaoru temblaba. Estaba nerviosa y asustada y eso no le pareció bueno.

"Su primer beso, su primer hombre. Tómate las cosas con calma."

Pero Kenshin no estaba para tomarse las cosas con calma. Con infinita ternura le tomó el mentón y la besó.

Fue un beso simple, de labio sobre labio. Le hizo una leve caricia pero nada más. Kaoru rompió el contacto echando la cara hacia atrás unos segundos después. Para evitar que la siguiera besando, ella se apartó un par de pasos de él.

-Yo te quiero, te quiero.- le dijo ella muy nerviosa.- Pero no… yo nunca… antes no… -

La joven no siguió al sentir que Kenshin le acariciaba una mejilla.

-Está bien. No se preocupe más, nos tomaremos el tiempo que sea necesario.- él comprendía.

-Pero Kenshin… Acaso yo… ¿de verdad te gusto?- preguntó mirándolo con timidez.

"No puedo dejar de pensar que es algo mucho más fuerte que eso"

-Espero que usted pueda perdonar el atrevimiento de este hombre de soñar con usted.- dijo por toda respuesta. La tomó de la mano, le entregó su cesta y retomaron el camino. -¿Y usted? ¿Se siente a gusto así, conmigo?-

Kaoru rió.

-Me encanta estar así contigo.-

Kenshin sintió que un golpe daba directo en su corazón. No podía sentirse más feliz.

Soltó la mano de Kaoru antes de llegar a la tienda, y al regresar a casa fue ella quien tomó la de él.

Hablaron sobre cosas anecdóticas del día en que se conocieron, lo que sintieron al empezar a convivir, y Kenshin se sintió sorprendido al notar que los sentimientos de Kaoru rápidamente se desbordaron por él. Pero lo que más le sorprendía, era notar que los de él hacia ella también, sólo que no se quiso dar cuenta.

Al pasar bajo el cerezo del casi beso, Kaoru se detuvo. Miró a Kenshin con cierta preocupación.

-Quiero que me hagas un favor.

-Dígame.

La joven se veía un tanto incómoda.

-No quiero que Yahiko ni los demás se enteren de esto.-

-¿Oro?-

Kaoru miró al suelo. Al parecer se sentía insegura de lo que iba a decir, pero pensaba que era necesario.

-Si nosotros iniciamos una relación… y después tú dejas de quererme porque soy inmadura o peleadora o… lo que sea…

-Eso no pasará.-

La joven pasó saliva ante la interrupción. No necesitaba desconcentraciones.

-Pero si pasara… si te decepcionaras de mí… yo tendría que afrontar no sólo el perderte, sino también las burlas de Yahiko, Sanosuke y Megumi. Yo sé que Yahiko es un niño y dice cosas sin pensar, pero los otros dos… -

En más de alguna ocasión, Kenshin había escuchado a Megumi burlarse de Kaoru por su aspecto o su carácter, y Sanosuke hacía otro tanto, pero nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que eso podría afectar tanto a la joven. Porque si ella le decía esas cosas, era claro que ella había empezado a creer que no era digna de él.

No estaba seguro de qué decirle. Si le prometía que nada de eso pasaría, era probable que ella no le creyera. Lo mejor sería calmarla con un "no diré nada" y luego, demostrarle día con día que su cariño era de verdad.

-Tenga por seguro que así se hará.

Antes de soltar su mano se la llevó a los labios. Cuando los vio Yahiko, venían en absoluta normalidad.

**XII**

Apenas dos días después, Kenshin acompañó a la joven y Yahiko al dojo Maekawa, reabierto recientemente tras algunos problemas. No quería despegarse de Kaoru, pero como había pasado una pésima noche, llena de sueños sobre lluvia de sangre, se quedó dormido en medio de la exhibición de los estudiantes más aventajados. Kaoru y Yahiko lo despertaron al terminar la clase.

Caminaron a casa, pero él fue incapaz de integrarse a la animada charla que sostenían los más jóvenes. Kaoru se detuvo, para preguntarle qué pasaba.

El antiguo Kenshin le hubiera dicho que nada, que sólo se había desvelado, pero lo cierto es que ella había cambiado algo en él. Kenshin quería hablarle de su pasado, de sus cosas… necesitaba por un momento darle parte de su carga. Aunque Yahiko también escuchara y se diera cuenta de que no era el Kenshin usual, estaba bien. Ese niño era parte de lo que él amaba.

-Tuve un sueño. Un sueño de cuando fui Battousai… - comenzó. Y de allí les contó algunas cosas, de su facción de Choshu, de los Shinsengumi y de un rival sin igual al que no pudo ganarle, Hajime Saito. De la brutalidad de las batallas en las calles y la sangre que corría como un verdadero río.

El grupo siguió avanzando, cuando encontraron a Megumi que para el mosqueo de Kaoru, se colgó del cuello de Kenshin y se autoinvitó a comer, prometiendo cocinar ella. Yahiko le pidió a Kaoru que permitiera ir a Megumi a su casa. La joven miró a Kenshin, pero él estaba en otro lado.

-Está bien. Que vaya.- dijo con fastidio.

Al regresar a casa, se encontró con una escena espantosa. En medio del dojo, Sanosuke se encontraba herido e inconsciente. Tenía enterrado en el hombro el acero de una espada. Ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en la conquista de Kaoru. Había que actuar.

Se metió al dojo para buscar pistas, e inevitablemente todas llevaban a Hajime Saito, su enemigo, pero no podía ser posible, pues nadie nunca volvió a saber de él. Pero… ¿Y si fuera?

Mientras, en casa, los demás intentaban mantener con vida a Sanosuke. Megumi tuvo que coserlo para parar la hemorragia, mientras Kaoru y Yahiko hacían todo lo que ella les pedía. Tres días después Sano abrió los ojos.

Tres días en los que Kenshin se olvidó completamente de Kaoru.

Fue esa mañana que le llegó al espadachín un desafío y horas después, cuando derrotó a la persona que lo había citado para matarlo, regresó a su casa. Kaoru, muy preocupada por él, le dijo que un policía había llegado a cuidarlos y ante su sorpresa, Kenshin se encontró frente a Saito. Empezó así una de las batallas más cruentas de las que él se acordara desde que era rurouni. Pelearon a muerte, al punto que Kenshin había olvidado en qué época estaba y acabó reviviendo a Battousai tras recibir golpes, estocadas y cortes. Se podría decir que terminó empatado con su enemigo, pues antes de darle el golpe mortal, fueron interrumpidos ni más ni menos que por el ministro del interior, Okubo Toshimishi, quien había mandado a Saito a buscar y probar a Kenshin para un encargo que tenía que hacerle.

Apenas Kenshin se recuperó un poco de la pelea, y mientras Megumi aún lo vendaba, le dieron una semana para decidir si iba a Kyoto a salvar a la nación matando a un hombre, o se quedaba en su casa sin hacer nada.

"No quiero ir, pero tengo que ir. No puedo ser indiferente cuando se me pide ayuda para evitar un caos social y un golpe de estado"

A pesar de que la decisión ya estaba tomada, ratificó que en siete días daba su respuesta, a pesar de los alegatos de sus amigos que intentaban protegerlo, exponiéndole al ministro sus puntos sobre el por qué Kenshin NO tenía que ir.

Desde el día dos Kenshin intentó llevar una vida normal en el dojo Kamiya. Volvió a lavar ropa, a sacudir y cocinar, pero lo cierto es que estaba más callado de lo usual. A veces se encontraba a Kaoru, mirándolo preocupada, pero no decía nada. Mientras el resto le decía qué hacer, ella intentaba confortarlo con cosas simples, como el día en que ella hacía aseo en casa. Yahiko había ido a trabajar donde Tae. Estaban solos y al terminar su labor se le acercó.

-Voy a preparar té. ¿Quieres un poco?- dijo Kaoru, mirándolo con cierta ansiedad.

-No. Gracias. No se preocupe.

-Está bien.-

Momentos después, Kaoru llegó con su té y otro especial, endulzado para él. Kenshin se quiso excusar de tomarlo.

-Le dije que no quería.- dijo con suavidad. Pero Kaoru le puso la taza al lado.

-No siempre queremos algo que necesitamos.

Kenshin miró extrañado a Kaoru, intuyendo un doble sentido en sus palabras, pero ella se tomó su té sin mirarlo. Él la imitó y el dulce que llegó a su paladar, de alguna manera calmó sus preocupaciones.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó ella luego de un rato.

-Sí.- tuvo que reconocer.- Gracias.

Kaoru sonrió y se puso de pie. Se llevó las tazas y regresó con él.

-Kenshin… tú sabes que no quiero que te vayas. Más allá de lo que yo… sienta, creo que no es justo que te involucres en una guerra que ellos se buscaron.

-Tengo un deber… -

-No es tu deber y lo sabes. No es como… - suspiró, intentando calmarse, antes de proseguir.- Mira… sólo quería que supieras lo que siento, pero no con el fin de agobiarte, o de orillarte a tomar una decisión. Creo que nadie en esta casa sería más feliz que yo si te decides quedarte, pero…

Kenshin miró a Kaoru juguetear con sus dedos. Finalmente ella le tomó las manos.

-No es fácil decirlo, pero te he visto en estos días… preocupado, pensando en las cosas que ya pasaron y las que podrían pasar. Pedirte que te quedaras sería pedir que no seas tú. Pedirte que fueras sería traicionarme a mí misma, aún cuando sé que ya decidiste.

La joven le acarició la cicatriz sobre la mejilla. Kenshin la miró conmovido.

-Mi valiente y fuerte rurouni… la hemos pasado muy bien desde que nos conocimos. Siempre nos has ayudado a salir de los problemas… eres el héroe de Yahiko, y mi héroe personal, y eso que no era tan fácil desplazar a mi padre de eso. Kenshin… debes confiar en tu fuerza, sé que encontrarás el modo de vencer a la persona que te pidieron, y cuando eso termine… yo no sé qué decidas, pero acá hay un hogar esperándote.-

Kenshin cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la caricia. ¡Necesitaba tanto un gesto así! Se sentía completamente sobrepasado. Por un lado, quería decirle a Kaoru que si pidió siete días para responder había sido para ver si la situación cambiaba y se podía quedar, pero por otro lado, no le quería dar falsas ilusiones.

-Nos quedan unos días aún, Kenshin. Sonriamos y disfrutémoslos.

Fue fácil relajarse con esas palabras, porque Kenshin supo que Kaoru no le guardaba resentimientos por lo que pudiera pasar. Ella seguía fiel a su palabra de no juzgarlo, no preguntar, pero si acoger. Y la quiso tanto por eso, que por ese momento decidió quedarse en el dojo y no hacer caso de locos que querían apoderarse del mando.

La joven lo atrajo sobre ella, para recibirlo sobre su pecho. Lo besó entre los cabellos y permitió que él la tomara por la cintura. Lo abrazó fuerte y le dijo que debían confiar en que las cosas saldrían bien.

Yahiko llegó de su trabajo y se los quedó mirando. Si bien Kenshin lo presintió pues no podía verlo, no hizo nada por moverse, pero Kaoru dejó de acariciarlo, asi que se levantó.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin y este, sólo se encogió de hombros.

-A este hombre no le importa que él se entere que la quiero. Yahiko es parte de nuestra familia.-

Se apoyó de nuevo contra ella y sonrió cuando sintió cariños sobre su roja cabellera.

**XIII**

Decidir no fue fácil. Finalmente había llegado el día 14 de Mayo, y tras acabar de lavar ropa, Kenshin se fue a encontrar con el ministro por ahí.

Claro que antes tuvo que sortear las amenazas de Sano y los artilugios de Megumi. Yahiko y Kaoru se mantuvieron fieles a su postura de no presionarlo, pero si él ya sentía los pies de plomo al alejarse del dojo, se imaginaba su familia viéndolo partir.

Había decidido alejarse de ellos para hablar tranquilamente con Okubo, en un pueblo cercano. Quería conocer bien la situación real y actual del caso Shishio. En una de esas, no era necesario que él fuera a ejecutar al asesino, pues con Saito era más que suficiente. Básicamente, Kenshin necesitaba saber si existía una posibilidad real de apartarse de ese problema y volver a casa.

Todas sus ilusiones se desplomaron cuando encontró el carruaje del señor Okubo parado en el camino, con el cadáver de éste. Incluso escuchó una amenaza hacia su persona a sus espaldas.

-No se entrometa en esto, o terminará igual que el ministro.-

Kenshin no lo pensó más. Corrió a la estación de policía, hasta donde ya había llegado la noticia. Saito estaba de pésimo humor por eso, sin embargo lo recibió en su despacho. Hablaron de las proyecciones que tenía Japón ahora que Okubo estaba muerto. Al parecer, la única posibilidad de hacer algo realmente bueno, era ejecutar el trabajo que le habían dado.

-Esto acelera las cosas. Partiremos en barco esta misma noche.- dijo Saito.

-Prefiero caminar.- repuso Kenshin.- Porque estoy bajo amenaza, y si me siguen y me encuentran en ese barco, e intentan atacarme, la vida de las personas que estén ahí se puede ver amenazada. Iré a pie. No son muchos días.

-Como quieras, pero debes largarte esta noche de aquí. Incluso esta tarde. Porque si es cierto lo que piensas, la gente que vive contigo podría estar expuesta. Anda solo.-

El espadachín salió a la avenida y de ahí a un puente. Pensó un rato sobre las cosas que estaban pasando y el perfil de Shishio y sus secuaces. Pensó también en sus amigos: posiblemente ya estarían enterados de la noticias. Todo el mundo sabía.

Por un momento se sintió traicionado por el destino. Finalmente, cuando empezaba a disfrutar de la vida, pasaba esto. No era sólo lo de Shishio lo que lo tenía preocupado. Era el hecho de que durante la pelea con Saito, él se había dejado llevar por su instinto asesino. No estaba seguro qué iba a pasar con eso, pero sentía que caminaba por el borde de un abismo.

¿Y si terminaba matando a Shishio? ¿Y si descubría que eso le provocaba un inmenso placer como a Jinne Udo? ¿O que le resultaba fácil hacerlo? ¿Acaso los diez años que llevaba vagando y pregonando sobre una espada que protege la vida, habían sido para nada? ¿Acaso todo se trató de un sueño?

Un sueño con una heroína maravillosa, una chiquilla que dentro de ese sueño lo hizo soñar con más y más. Casa, familia, amigos, estabilidad… una compañera que lo comprendía mejor de lo que podía hacerlo él mismo.

Escuchó la voz de Jinne en su mente.

"Los asesinos serán siempre asesinos, hasta el día de su muerte"

Kenshin dio un respingo.

"Siempre he pensado que no merezco nada por lo que fui. Si me convierto en asesino de nuevo, no mereceré nada de lo que he conseguido. No podría volver y mirarla a la cara. Dice que soy su héroe. "

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la carretera.

Se apoyó en un árbol y se tomó la cabeza, abatido. Sus pensamientos iban frenéticos, tanto, que hacía que sintiera que se volvería loco de un minuto a otro. Estaba ansioso, deprimido, abatido…

"Kaoru… si estuvieras aquí, ¿qué me dirías?"

Levantó la cabeza y miró en torno. Una luciérnaga llamó su atención y luego otra. Había caminado sin rumbo mientras pensaba, y estaba cerca del río. Más allá, bajo su cerezo del casi beso, reconoció la figura de Kaoru. Sorprendido por un segundo, se repuso y caminó hacia ella.

La joven lo sintió y se volvió hacia él.

-Kenshin… - dijo. Él pudo notar el intenso brillo de sus ojos.

No se anduvo con rodeos, no se podía quedar mucho tiempo con ella, pues empezaba a sentir su influjo y sería capaz de quedarse o de llevársela con él y ninguna alternativa era buena. Le contó lo de Shishio, lo del asesinato y todo lo que venía pensando hasta encontrarla. A veces Kaoru le rebatía lo que él decía, viendo el lado bueno de la situación, otras le costaba seguir el hilo de la conversación, y cuando entendió, finalmente que se trataba de una despedida definitiva, a pesar de su sonrisa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Y eso fue más de lo que Kenshin pudo soportar.

-Señorita Kaoru… usted me dijo que no le importaba mi pasado y en su casa he sido realmente feliz y viví en paz por largo tiempo. Y por eso creí que podría ser un espadachín como cualquiera, esa fue la razón Kaoru… la razón por la que yo… -

No siguió hablando. Kaoru no se encontraba muy bien. Un poco desesperado, Kenshin miró en torno y nuevamente se topó con las luciérnagas.

De pronto recordó los pétalos de cerezo volando alrededor de ellos. Recordó el beso que quiso darle y que tan nerviosa la había puesto… recordó el té dulce, sus manos en la mejilla, sus risas… gimió despacio. ¿Cómo podría avanzar después de eso?

Entonces la abrazó. La abrazó fuerte contra él. Tan fuerte que por un momento la dejó sin aire. Si pudiera metérsela dentro y llevársela. Todo era tan irreal con la oscuridad y las miles de luciérnagas a su alrededor que debía tratarse de un sueño, ¿no? Seguramente se quedó dormido por ahí y empezó a soñar que conocía a una joven, y un dojo y un niño, y una amiga y un amigo… pero que la joven que lo recibió era lo que él más quería.

"Esto no es fácil, no es fácil. Quiero quedarme, quiero quedarme, no me quiero ir porque no sé si vuelva. Pero sin importar lo que sienta, debo dejar de soñar despierto y volver a moverme."

Por un momento quiso prometerle cosas a Kaoru, pero su futuro no era seguro. Incluso morderse la lengua en ese momento le costó mucho. Mejor se dedicó a disfrutar el tenerla entre sus brazos, aunque la escuchaba sollozando.

-Gracias por todo, señorita Kaoru. Soy un vagabundo. Voy a vagar de nuevo. Hasta pronto.-

No esperó a que ella le respondiera. La soltó y echó a correr. Cuando supo que no lo seguía, relajó el paso. Tenía que alcanzar la carretera.

A su paso, las luciérnagas se fueron acabando y terminó, andando en las sombras.

**Fin**

**Fin Soñando Despierto**

**Mayo 8, 2012**

Notas de autora.

Después de varias correcciones, he aquí el final del relato. Espero les haya gustado y en realidad, si bien el final no fue feliz, todas sabemos que acabaron juntos y eso es lo bueno. Quedó un poco largo, pero no me quise arriesgar a dividirlo en dos capítulos y acabar cambiándole algo. Hum... quizá me arrepienta de no cambiarle... ahh, en fin, quedó como quedó :D

Hay una parte muy linda en el manga que es entre Yahiko y Kaoru. En ella, el niño de le dice a Kaoru que no se preocupe. "Kenshin no se iría sin ti". De ahí la inspiración para hacerlo partícipe del romance de estos dos. O sea… algo sabía.

Les quiero dar, como siempre, las gracias por leerme y bueno, nos encontramos en el fanfic donde Kenshin es un bombero, la otra semana, si Dios y la musa inspiradora quieren.

A continuación respondo los reviews de amigas no logueadas.

**LunaCreciente:** acá está el final, sin embargo, supongo que fue Kaoru el que salvó el corazón de Kenshin.

**Pauli**: La historia de "No tengas Miedo a Vivir" la retomaré en cuanto pueda resvolver cómo disimular una inconsistencia en la trama con respecto a lo que ya tengo escrito.

**Kiranamie**: Gracias pro seguirnos a través de facebook.

**AnaRaquel**: Ya determinamos que el face sigue la trama del manga, y de hecho, si escribí esto fue porque a la hora de acomodar los días, empecé muy tarde a relatar lo de Yutaro y el amigo de Sano (que salió muy poco) asi que quería contar un poco en otro lado cómo pudo haber sido esos días que el manga no cuenta. (obviamente con un trasfondo rosa :D)

Cariños a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de escirbirme:

**BattousaiKamiya**

**SakuroCéfiro**

**Touwa**

**Randuril**

**Setsuna17**

**Akari Hiroyuki**

**Angie-Chiba**

**Ranka Hime**

Abrazos y demases. La vida es... ahhh... es linda.

Blankiss.


End file.
